Winter's Chill
by Merrow1
Summary: Misao is disallusioned with love and ends up with more questions before she finds answers...unplanned, unfinished, and undecided ME or MA
1. Tragedy Strikes

Winter's Chill

Hey guys!

This is my first RK fanfic and hopefully I will finish it. Unfortunately, this story like many before it just popped into my head as a random isolated scene and I have attempted to build a story around it. However there is no over-arching theme, plot, or lack there of, so any suggestions are welcomed. I also welcome any suggestions for places were I have made grammar errors, as to this day I am doomed to failure in English classes. Thanks and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Winter's Chill *

Tragedy Strikes:

How tragic, a beautiful young girl to die at the tender age of 17 from a broken heart. For years she loved unrequited and slowly bled inwardly until one day her heart was brutally wrenched from her chest and held before her eyes as it beat it last. Sighing dramatically Misao wiped a non-existent tear from her eye and congratulated herself on a fitting end to the story of her life and love of Aoshi. 

A cold wind blew through the trees making the few remaining leaves tremble on their branches and fall. Yes, the cold bitter weather was a perfect fit for Misao's mood and would add emphasis to her tragic death. For death she was sure would soon befall her after the mortal wound her heart had received that afternoon. 

*flashback*

Misao walked slowly caring a tray of steaming hot tea to the temple. The cold winter air bit into her hands and soon they were numb. She was certain that even if the tray fell she would not feel it unless she tripped over it. So she walked slowly keeping one eye on the tray and another on the path ahead. She let out a sigh of relief as the temple came into view. One at a time slowly she ascended the steps of the temple to Aoshi's usual room. Her attention was absorbed in the careful delivery of the tray so she failed to notice the sound of voices emanating from Aoshi's usually silent room until she was about to slide back the door. 

A silvery peel of laughter assaulted her ears and she paused, frozen in place by the unfamiliar sound. It was followed by a familiar deep and usually sullen voice rumbling a response eliciting another small giggle and then a sound that broke upon Misao's ears like a piercing blast of thunder. That same sullen voice went from a conversational rumble, to a sound Misao had worked fruitless years to elicit, a laugh. It was only a small chuckle but the sound was music to her ears. Forgetting the tray, her manners, and the other voice, Misao pulled back the door. The tea tray and accessories fell to the floor shattering and splashing scalding water up across her legs, but the pain was dulled by the sight that met her eyes. Thrown from the heights of heaven down into deepest despair, Aoshi was indeed smiling and laughing but the object of these much sought after gifts was not the cheery ninja who brought him tea each day. 

Nested up beside her beloved Aoshi-sama was a beautiful woman that was everything Misao felt she lacked. Her hair was silken ebony pulled back into a simple but elegant bun with a few stray strands elegantly framing her perfect porcelain white face. Her large hazel eyes reflecting gold in the light and a tiny red mouth turned up in a demure smile. One of her small white hands peeked from beneath her ocean blue kimono sleeve and rested lightly on Aoshi's thigh. She was beautiful, womanly but above all she had made her Aoshi-sama smile. Misao stood a moment agape at the scene. The two had been interrupted by the crash and now turned to the small ninja in the doorway. Neither made an attempt to move or explain the situation. The woman did not even move her hand and Aoshi's smile was gone replaced by his usual icy gaze as he turned to Misao. 

A scream leapt to her throat but only silence came out. Without another thought she ran. Down the well worn temple hall floor out the door and any direction that took her away from that sight and any other people, tears streamed down her face as she ran. Finally, breathless from choking sobs she fell to her knees and vented her anguish to the surrounding trees. 

*end flash back*

And so spent from crying Misao wandered about in the forest contemplating death and the image of Aoshi and that woman that had been burned into her mind. Another chilling wind blew and Misao began to realize that it was getting colder and her tea-soaked leg wraps were far from warming. She wrapped her arms around her to try and hold in what little heat she could. Stopping in a clearing, she looked about to get her bearings. In her head long rush from the temple she had neglected to pay any attention to where she was going. Unfortunately, despite the season allowing for increased visibility in the forest she had no idea where she had run to. Another icy wind and tiny flakes of white began to fall. What a way to go, frozen to death by the winter cold and Aoshi-sama's icicle stare. Misao turned her head to the sky and let the cool snow kisses melt on her eyes and cheeks then roll down her face just as her tears had earlier. 

Misao concentrated on the feel of the snowflakes and the soft tinkling sound they made as they hit the dried leaves of autumn. Misao had no idea how long she stood in this manner but by this time she had lost all feeling in her fingers and toes and her leg wraps were frozen stiff as if to hold her there to the spot so winter could finish freezing her through.

While an icy winter death had seemed the perfect revenge in her earlier melodramatic state. Now Misao was not so sure. She would not get to see their remorse if she was dead and then that wench that was all over her Aoshi-sama would win. She again felt the spark of life that had been dimmed however her body was too cold and tired. She sunk to her knees and the leaf and snow strewn forest floor was bitter cold but still soft and inviting. Misao wanted to get up and leave, there must be a near by house or town but her body would not listen. The ground came up to her pulled her close, refusing to let her go. Misao curled into a ball and shivered. The last thing she remembered was the white of the snow piling up about her before her eyes closed and she fell unresisting into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I considered ending it here and just making it a short but sad story however my brain found a new thread to work on so onward it goes and where it will end nobody knows. (^_^)v

~Merrow


	2. Dead or Alive

Winter's Chill

AN: Our heroine survives and a new character is thrown in the mix as well as a very familiar story line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dead or Alive:

Yukishiro Enishi stalked tiger-like through the densely wooded area. His body wrapped in a thick winter coat and his feet encased in fur-lined boots keeping out the chill and allowing him to travel unmolested while most people huddled up in their homes for warmth. He had been traveling for what seemed an eternity with no destination or purpose. He had no purpose now that his sister's memory was at peace for him and Battousai was not longer an enemy. There were many others that still hated him but their feelings were of little consequence. He walked on purposefully, when an unexpected object caught his foot and sent him reeling. He caught himself on a tree cursing and brushing off his clothes he turned and looked back at the offending object. A round-ish dark object was revealed where his foot had caught it. He had half a mind to go back and kick the thing when he noticed that it appeared to be covered in cloth. Slightly curious, he walked over to it and using his foot scrapped back more of the snow. Soon he was on his knees brushing away furiously as he uncovered what appeared to be a small girl curled up under a blanket of snow. Her skin was translucently pale and as cold as the snow that surrounded her. He doubted that she was still alive. 

Reaching down he lifted her stiff body and looked around. He had never been in this place before but there had to be some sort of dwelling she belonged to nearby, someone so small could not have gone far from home, especially not so underdressed. He walked a ways and the snow got heavier. A wall of white confronted him in all directions and soon he gave up on finding her home, and decided to settle for any shelter to protect him from the cold. Suddenly, a large shadowy object came into view. Perhaps he had found her home after all, and certainly even if the girl was dead the parents would let him stay seeing as how he had at least brought back her body. 

However the building was less a house than a hut and it seemed wholly unoccupied. He walked up and easily pushed trough the rickety door and into the musty one room building. He set the girl on the floor and looked around. While not warm it at least provided a shelter from the wind and wet. A dark mass in the corner caught his eye. Upon further inspection, he discovered it was a dusty futon and blanked under which was a meager pile of logs and twigs. Well, now he could make a fire and depending on the state of the girl, he or his companion had a bed for the night. He spread the futon out near the small fire pit in the center of the room. He walked back to the girl. Removing a glove he reached down and placed his hand a hairs-breadth from her nose. To his surprise, he thought he felt a tickle of cool breath. He brushed back her damp hair and placed a few fingers on the side of her neck. There was a pulse but very faint and irregular.

Surprised and a bit annoyed at the turn of events he picked her up and moved her to the futon. Her clothes were stiff with ice, and while not wet at the moment if it got any warmer she definitely would be. Grabbing the nearby blanket her pulled it over her and sat back to think. 

Her clothes looked fairly simple. Nothing he could not remove fairly easily but if she survived it would put her in a very odd situation, naked, stranded in a hut with only a blanket between her and some strange man.  Well, it could be worse, she could be dead. 

Enishi was not sure why but he decided to try and help her.

First he pried her body out of the fetal ball she had formed and looked her over. Hmmm, perhaps not as young as he had first surmised. Her clothing was a strange mix of wraps and blue shorts and a top similar to those worn by young boys. What kind of strange creature had he come upon? His eyes traveled from the striking coral obi at her waste to her pale face. Her hair was cut short in the front but fell in a long dark braid in the back. Somehow she seemed familiar, but as of yet, he could not place this strange girl in any of his recent memories. He quickly removed all of the clothes he could without exposing anything too sensitive then covered her with the blanket as he removed the last of her wraps. Free of her icy clothes he wrapped the blanket snuggly around her. Then went to try and build a fire from the measly wood supply he had discovered. The room filled with acrid smelling smoke as the twigs caught and smoldered before a small crackling fire emerged. 

Sitting back, Enishi pulled off his gloves and boots and warmed his toes and fingers. After a while his thoughts wandered back to his small charge. She did not seem to be improving all that greatly despite the blanket and the fire. He moved beside her and placed a hand on her face… still chilled. Her breathing had become stronger but she was still too cold. Hoping not to wake her in the process he re-secured the blanket and began briskly rubbing her back and legs to try and stimulate circulation. As he rubbed he realized, yes, she was much older than she had first appeared by the feel of things. After a few minutes he stopped to check her breathing. A hint of color was back in her skin and she breathed normally. Moving back to the head of the futon, he sat and warmed himself. Again he looked down at her; there was something undeniably familiar in that face. 

By now, his own clothes, which had been chilled with snow, were thawing and the jacket was getting moist. The fire was warm but not enough to fend off the chill without a somewhat substantial covering. However, he had thoroughly inspected the shack and that futon and blanket were the only contents and from the howl of the wind the snow storm was still at full force and not abating anytime soon. It was looking to be a long cold night or an interesting explanation in the morning. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that certainly added a twist to it and now we have a familiar scenario but will it have a typical end? Again not even I am sure but the next chapter *is* partially complete so at least one of us will know soon. Again thanks for reading and drop me a line, feed back is always appreciated. 

~Merrow


	3. Face to Face

Winter's Chill

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Face to Face:

Misao's conscious awoke to a scratchy feeling surrounding her. Before her something warm and light was inviting, while a chilly draught from behind made her shiver. "Did I forget to shut my window before going to bed?" her mind fumbled groggily. It was a fleeting thought before again darkness swallowed her. Later a restored sense of warmth awoke her again and she realized that it was not her room that she was in. Confused, she cracked her eyes and saw a small fire blazing merrily before her. Her brain then registered movement to the side of her. Moving as little as possible she shifted for a better view. 

As if earlier had not been a big enough shock, she now laid beside a man she never thought nor had wished to see again. He was covered in a large thick coat but the bronzed skin contrasting sharply with shockingly white hair was unforgettable. Yukishiro Enishi. He looked calm; there was no crazy gleam in his blue-green eyes as he stared into the fire, apparently lost in thought. Misao's mind was a whirl of thoughts and she opened her mouth to speak when a new sensation banished all previous thoughts from her mind. She moved but there was no restricting cloth. Again shifting as little as possible she looked down to take stock of the situation and found that she was indeed covered by absolutely nothing but the scratchy woolen blanket. "What had happened?!?!" her mind reeled.

How had she ended up here with a man that almost killed one of her best friends and nearly drove another insane, all for some childish, unwarranted revenge? Misao felt anger and resentment rise within her she wanted to yell and scream and beat him to an unrecognizable pulp but she was still weak and soon lost the energy for even thoughts of rash and violent actions. Instead she fell to pondering how she had come to this situation. Her last memory was of the white cold. He must have saved her, but why was he planning revenge on Aoshi-sama and the others at the Aoiya. Well, in that case he had a run of bad luck there was a reason she was left out in the snow to die. Aoshi didn't want her.  He had a real woman and the rest of them could probably care less, they apparently had not cared enough to tell her Aoshi had moved on from his constant meditation to more appealing subjects. She could see their faces as they snickered behind her back while she pined away for Aoshi. They probably extract great joy watching me moon about while Aoshi was planning trysts for he and his new lover. Her thoughts ran on and on and soon she was back to wishing she had died in the snow and was resentful of her savior for denying her the death she so wanted and justly deserved. She fisted her hand angrily and beat it down up the wood floor. A move she instantly regretted for two reasons. First, the floor was ice cold and the chill bit into her already cold hand and secondly it attracted the attention of her companion.

Misao stared down at her fist for a moment wishing she could will the action to retract. She could feel his eyes intent upon her but she was not ready to face him. What would she say? Hi, how are you? I haven't seen you since … when… my gosh, since you tired to kill Himura… can you believe it has been that long? That would go over well. Steeling her nerve and gripping the blanket tighter to her, she looked up. 

Her ocean blue met turquoise. A bit taken aback by the closeness as well as the unfamiliar expression of concern mixed with interest in his eyes. Misao jerked back as he also leaned away from the close proximity. Warmth spread across her cheeks and she mentally kicked herself for her reaction. He nearly killed your friends and yet you are sitting next to him naked and blushing. Stupid! Misao inhaled sharply and the let it out in a one long slow breath. 

"Why did you help me?" Misao finally managed looking up at the man beside her. Enishi continued to look into the fire. The golden light dancing across his face and burnishing his white hair with a copper hue, after a lengthy pause he shook his head and turned to her. "To be honest, I don't know why myself." He shrugged and looked back to the fire. 

Misao was a bit taken aback she had not meant to ask but why but rather to offer her thanks yet he did not seem at all upset that had not thanked him. Perhaps he did not deserve her thanks after all it was not the goodness of his heart that had saved her. Both sat in awkward silence. Misao shivered and pulled the blanket closer. 

She too looked into the flames dancing about in the irori. Out of one eye she stole a glance at Enishi; he was again lost in thought. Misao allowed her eyes to roam about the room. There was one small grim covered window across from her and a door from which Misao felt a strong draught. The room was tiny and empty her gaze was again drawn to Enishi. He sat cross legged before the fire his ebony Chinese-style shirt buttoned to his chin. Beside him was a pile of clothes and Misao recognized her obi and some of her bandages. The rest was covered by a large fur-trimmed coat. Misao felt the blush rise into her face again as she realized that he must have been the one to undress her. Shifting nervously she looked from the clothes to Enishi and finally opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted. 

"No, they are still wet so you will have to stay as you are." His eyes never left the fire and Misao shut her mouth and stared incredulously back at him. While the blanket was nice it was still cold she shivered again. "Could I borrow your jacket then?" she queried uncertainly. He looked up at her and she could see the gold reflect in his eyes. "No, it's wet too." But instead of looking down he continued to stare at Misao his eyes searching her face. He doesn't remember me, Misao realized. Maybe it is better that way. Suddenly Enishi stood and walked over to her. His large tanned hands reached down and firmly grasped the hem of his long shirt then in a quick movement he lifted it over his head and removed it completely. 

"Yukishiro-san what are you doing?" Misao stuttered and she cursed the tremble in her voice but could not hide her uncertainty. However at her worlds Enishi halted and turned to stare at her. His muscled torso was evident through the thin white undershirt he wore and his figure was sharply defined by the flickering flames. His intense green-blue eyes stared holes into her, searching. He stood over her for a moment shirt in hand, studying her, then he knelt beside her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he murmured as he extended his hand towards her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I am again leaving off again at what seems to be a great place for this story to become Enishi/Misao but I am not sure if I am giving up totally on Aoshi. Who should I choose? I am still deciding, however my brain already has a redeeming s plot for Aoshi but the story seems well on its way to an alternate pairing. What to do, what to do? 

~Merrow

Note: irori is an old-style Japanese fire place that is set into the floor in the middle of the room. 


	4. Unwelcome Advances

Winter's Chill

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unwelcome Advances:

Misao felt light headed. He was so close she could smell him, a tangy spicy smell, exotic and welcoming, so different from Aoshi-sama who always smelled faintly of sandalwood and incense. She felt the warm silky material slide across her hands and she looked down and realized he was handing her his shirt. Slowly she closed her hands around the black material. She turned her back to him and using the blanket as a cover slipped the shirt over her head.

The silky material engulfed her body and she was instantly enveloped in warmth and the over powering smell that she now knew to be Enishi. The shirt was long and while still uncomfortably under clothed Misao turned back to Enishi. He had moved away from her and again sat by the pile of clothes which he had arranged so they could dry by the fire. Misao looked down at the shirt again. The rich material was embossed with black dragons breathing out inky jets of fire their, long bodies stretched across the material and made intricate unidentifiable patterns. Reaching down she used her index finger to trace the pattern of a dragon across the front. 

"Its from China" Enishi stated flatly. Misao dropped her hand and looked up at him embarrassed. Enishi's expression had changed from earlier. His eyes seemed more feral as he stared across the flames at her. His earlier warm gaze now a greenish mimic of Aoshi-sama's usual icy stare. His expression was… calculating. For a moment, both stared at each other in silence. Misao's hand again rose to the fabric and nervously fingered the black material. 

            "Do you travel to China often?" She asked in an attempt to break the silence. His eyes remained cold and fixed on her as he responded. "You tell me." A pregnant pause filled the hut and Misao's fingers began twisting the fabric as a cold sweat broke out on her hands. "How should I know." She squeaked, nervously avoiding his gaze. 

"You seem to already know me." He began then stood and started walking toward her. "So why play pretend any longer?" Misao felt trapped. Her eyes darted to the pile close to where Enishi had been sitting. She was sure her kuni were in that pile if only she could reach them. Her eyes moved back to Enishi, his face contrast in sharp light and shadow by the fire and his lean body loomed ever closer. Misao leapt up, forgetting the blanket and darted to the other side of the fire. The floor was freezing and the draught hit her exposed legs. The silk was warm but it only came to mid thigh and while the slits in the sides were small they still made it all the chillier. Enishi paused in his advance and stared at her. Misao could not see his face well but she thought she caught the hint of an amused smile play across his lips then again it may just have been a trick of the light. 

"who are you?" He questioned. Misao did not answer her heart beat wildly in her chest. She had no where to go. She quickly bent down and rummaged through her things. The long sleeves of the shirt impeded her ability but eventually her finger fell against something sharp and wincing from the cut she pulled out a few kuni. The small daggers instantly filled her with a sense of safety. She sifted their familiar weight in her hands then looked up at Enishi. He had not moved but stood watching her. He appeared to be waiting for her answer and did not look the least threatened by the now armed Misao.

Misao flashed a cocky grin and moved the kuni in a ready to attack position. "I am Misao Makimachi Okashira of the Oniwabanshu!" for added effect she let the kuni flash in the light of the fire. However, Enishi was unaffected by her words, in fact she thought she again saw a hint of a smile. He again advanced toward her. "and what was a girl claiming to be the head of a ninja group doing curled up like a child in the snow?" he taunted. Misao felt her face twitch at the words "girl" and "child." Realizing how close he was she backed away. "None of your business!" She snapped and in a flash of anger hurled a kuni at his head. The tiny missile whizzed right passed his ear as he easily dodged it without missing a beat. 

Misao's mouth fell open in shock but she quickly recovered and continued to back up as Enishi came toward her. She moved away from the fire and toward the door. It may be cold but she still had a better chance in the snow than in this shack with a murdering maniac. She felt the cold emanating from the rickety door and knew she was almost there. She could fell no wind, hopefully the storm had died and she would only have to deal with the already fallen snow. She smirked then raising all three kuni she let out a loud ki-ai and launched them at her attacker. Without waiting to see if they hit she turned and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. A wall of white snow almost as tall as she was met her eyes. Panic hit her and she began to tremble. A strong hand grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Misao looked up into Enishi's smirking face. He appeared totally unharmed by her attack. Her instinct was to run but he would definitely catch her, he was so close now. Before she could make a decision his hand snaked out and grabbed the loose ends of her shirt sleeves and pinned her to the wall, in his left hand she saw he held one of her kuni. Misao felt her veins run cold and shiver more from fear than cold ran through her body, but she looked up and stared defiantly at her captor. This time she was sure he smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now the story has taken an unromantic turn. I apologize for the shortness but I can not write a whole lot at once (I am still a newbie to the fanfic world). Hopefully while they are short, the updates will be fairly frequent. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, it really does make you want to keep writing knowing that people out there read and enjoy your work. (^o^)

**Dynast**: I dunno about Aoshi suffering but maybe he has been very bad

**Fiery Shadow**: I will definitely continue thanks for your support

**817**: I agree to ends would be difficult but I am kind of leaning that way now…maybe a kind of choose your own adventure

**Seri-chan**: I also like M/E pairings and agree there are far too few. Thanks for the advice, it was an intentional slip but I am glad people are paying attention. If you see anything else please tell me. 

**Sweetdreamer9**: My only just Misao/Aoshi supporter but don't give up he may win out yet. 

**Redmoon_night**: Thanks, I am glad you like it. 

Thanks again!  ~Merrow


	5. The Standoff

Winter's Chill

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Stand-off:   

"Well, well, well, little miss onmitsu what will you do now." He toyed with the kuni and before Misao could squirm around enough to get her leg in a position to knee him; the kuni was at her throat. "Is that anyway to treat your savior?" he asked and pushed the kuni against her skin. Misao felt the cold blade bite at her throat but no blood was drawn. 

"What do you want?" Misao growled. Enishi eased the blade away from her throat but left it close enough to remain a threat. "not to kill you, as you seem to want to do to me." He responded. 

"I find that hard to believe after what you did to Kenshin and Kaoru." Misao shot back, angry at her helplessness. Enishi's smooth features twitched at the name of his enemy. 

"Battousai." He murmured more to himself than to Misao. Enishi's eyes looked passed Misao, as his mind returned to that time on the island. For a moment, Misao was caught staring at Enishi. His turquoise eyes flashed a myriad of emotion and Misao was strangely drawn to him. Sure he had done wrong but whom that she knew, respected, and even loved could say they were sin free and regretted none of their actions. Suddenly his hands released her. His eyes once again looked at Misao and not through her. Misao felt her heart fill with pity and she was ready to forgive him until he spoke.

"You were that bratty little ninja girl that tagged along with Battousai." He stated and turning on his heel headed back to the fire. Any remorse or twinge of sadness Misao had harbored for him disappeared in that moment. Misao's hands itched for more kuni to pummel into his head. She stomped her foot and prepared to launch into a full and well practiced recount of how she was NOT bratty nor was she a *little* girl anymore. However her tirade was stopped before she even drew enough breath to start. 

Enishi reached the futon and after using a long stick to stir some life back into the fire began to shake out the blanket. After he had gotten off all the dirt possible in a few shakes, he settled himself cross-legged on the futon and wrapped the blanket cape-like around him. Misao stood in awe and awaited some response. However Enishi did not even so much as turn to look at her. Misao felt her anger boil over. Who did he think he was stealing *her* futon and blanket. In a huff, she stormed over to the futon and stood right next to Enishi. Inhaling sharply she fixed him with her best Aoshi-sama death glare.             He seemed immune and did not stir or even speak to her. Misao huffed again but Enishi kept his eyes trained on the fire. After a few minutes, he put his hands out towards the flames and turned them back and forth as if to warm them better. 

Until this point Misao's constant movement about the room and her anger had kept her warm. Enishi's taunting move to warm his hands only served as a poignant reminder of how cold she had become. Now as she stood near the fire with one side bathed in semi-warmth and the other exposed to the chilling air in the shack she shivered and ran her hands along her arms. If only my feet could do the same for my legs she thought as another icy blast of air hit her making even the hair on her head stand on end. It was cold but Misao was not going to lose this battle of wills. She would wait until Enishi could no longer stand her suffering and relinquished her rightful place on the futon. 

Time ticked by and Misao continued to stare at Enishi hoping he would cave. She had given up glaring it took much more energy than it was worth. She just studied Enishi. His hair was as white as the snow outside and stood in spiky peaks all about his head. Misao wonder briefly how it would feel to touch them. Would they be hard or soft and fluffy? His face was amazingly dark, a rich brown shade that reminded Misao of tea much like his scent. Another blast of air interrupted her thoughts and she realized the situation in the hut was becoming much like her earlier experience in the snow. The feeling in her toes was fading as was that of her fingers. Finally she decided to use words to elicit the desired response. 

"You know a gentleman would let the lady use the futon and blanket! Especially, seeing as how she nearly froze to death in the snow!" Misao pointed out looking down at Enishi. He remained facing the fire. 

"Ladies, do not throw kuni and attempt to kill the rescuer from said snowy death." He replied and stretched before repositioning the blanket. Misao was ready to throttle him. But she settled for just imagining her hands twisting tighter and tighter around his neck while his face turned purple and his eyes bugged out.

The light that managed to penetrate the one grimy window in the room was quickly dying. The night came early and fast in the winter and as the sun fell so did the temperature.  Misao's toes were white and prickly and painful when she moved them. "I can do this, I can beat him, it's not really that cold" she repeated in her mind but with each second it was harder and harder to believe and soon her thoughts were vocalized in soft whisper that made puffs of white breath appear as she mouthed the words. Enishi stole a glance and almost laughed at how comical she looked scrunched up and chanting to herself. He did feel bad making her stand there and he wondered how much longer she would remain before giving in. 

He did not have to wonder long as suddenly Misao plopped down on edge of the futon and curled her exposed legs underneath her. She sat as close to the edge and as far away from Enishi as she could. She looked determinedly into the fire then shivered and raised her hands to rub the cold from arms but dropped them quickly fearful of losing more pride than she already had. 

The corners of Enishi's mouth curled up and he could not help but admire the girl's determination. "You know it is awfully warm in this blanket." he said while watching her. For a moment she remained staring at the fire, he could see her struggle with how to respond. Her usually smooth pale brow furrowed in thought and her fingers clenching at the corner of the futon.  

"Yeah, I remember. But someone stole it from me." She finally retorted her ocean blue eyes flashing in challenge for a moment but, she could not maintain the anger. She was cold and tired from all the stress and standing earlier. The line in her shoulder's drooped and she sighed resignedly. "But what do I care, you can keep it, baka" Even her final insult lacked any conviction. She turned back to the fire and stretched out her hands to the warmth.

"How about a truce?" Enishi ventured realizing she would not give in. "You don't throw anymore kuni at me and I will share the blanket." He watched her intently. Slowly she turned to him and looked him in the eyes. Her blue orbs doubtful but as she searched his face until she realized that he truly meant what he said. A truce and maybe a chance to become friends and survive the night in this godforsaken shack, she smiled wearily and moved to sit beside him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tada! Another chapter. Thanks again for reading and please continue to review!

**Misao Mei Mei**: Thanks, I will do my best to keep it interesting 

**Firuze Khan**: I am trying to keep it PG so nothing that serious just intimidation

**Fiery Shadow**: Thanks, I'll add another tally to the M/E list. ^_^

Look for more updates soon as I have more free time, yea!!  ~Merrow


	6. Learning to Share

Winter's Chill

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Learning to Share:

Enishi pulled the blanket off his shoulders and shook-it out so it was opened as fully as possible. Misao sat down beside him but still not close enough to touch him. Her shoulder's were tensed and squeezed tightly together as if to make herself even smaller than she already was. 

            "I won't bite" Enishi stated, knowing the blanket would not cover them both if they left such a large gap between them. "Besides if we sit close it will be warmer." Enishi waited and Misao moved over so that her arm rested lightly against his side. 

            Reaching around her, he laid the blanket over her shoulder and then pulled his own corner of the blanket around his body. Misao was still tense but at least they both had cover. 

            For a few minutes both sat in an uncomfortable silence. Enishi was not sure what to say and Misao sat unnaturally stiff and silent. Enishi was still racking his brain for a conversation starter when Misao let out a sigh and wiggling slightly to adjust the blanket began to speak.

            "You know if you had not found me I would have died." Misao stated. Enishi was silent feeling it was best to just let her talk. "For a while I actually thought I wanted to die and then when I realized that I still wanted to live it was too late and I could not move. I was so scared and cold then the snow just kept falling and I got colder and colder until I could not longer even think and I just shut down." Both of them looked into the fire and were silent. "So I guess I should thank you for helping me. I meant to tell you that when I woke up but, I got caught up in my thoughts." She paused, unsure if she should continue. "You were the last person I expected to help me." Misao waited unsure how Enishi would respond.

            "I was the last person I would have expected too." Misao looked over at him then back at the fire. The bright raging flames of earlier had settled into orange hinted gold burning steady and even. "I thought you were dead and that I would be just delivering your body to a nearby home," Enishi continued. 

            "A little while longer and you would have been but I think I am pretty far from home. I have been running for a long time." Misao added "Today has been the worst day of my life." Misao fell silent again her mind turning back to the images from the temple. Her fingers clenched the blanket and twisted it drawing Enishi's attention.

            "Do you mind if I asked what happened?" Enishi queried. It surprised him more so than the girl. Since when did he care?

            "No, I don't mind actually." She pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she prepared to relay the events of that day. "You see there is a man I have loved for as long as I can remember and even though he had never responded out right to my obvious adoration I always felt that he knew and accepted and even maybe returned my feelings in his own way." A sad smile crossed her features before she continued on. "However today I realized how wrong I was. I thought I understood his feelings that we had a mutual understanding but it turns out I was reading it all wrong. For, I don't know how long, he has been changed and moved on without my seeing it, but today I was saw and it almost killed me….literally" she added with a cynical but slight chuckle. "But now that I know I won't make the same mistake again. He is through with me and I … I am just going to have to move on." She finished and nodded her head for emphasis more to convince herself than Enishi. 

            "I know how that feels. To think that what you are doing is making someone happy only to realize that you were totally off the mark and that person never wanted or needed what you offered them." Enishi's eyes were darkened and he looked away from Misao "hmm, maybe it was your own feelings you were acting on and just pretending they were the other persons." Enishi added still looking away from Misao before falling silent. She did not press him and both sat with only the sound of the wind and the popping and hiss of the fire to interrupt their thoughts. Time passed and the fire grew smaller and the room darker. Enishi felt a slight tug on the blanket and it pulled him out of his reverie to look over at his companion.

"You know I really got ripped off in this truce" Misao said groggily her eyes half closed and her head lolling slightly to one side. "It was my blanket to begin with" her voice trailed off and her eyes closed fully. Soon her breath came in a light even rhythm. Her head had rolled to the side to rest on her shoulder and her dark hair made a curtain about her sleeping face. 

            Enishi was certain that Misao could not be comfortable in that position and worried that if her neck bent any further it might break. She was also starting to lean in the direction of her head and away from Enishi pulling the blanket along with her. It looked like Misao had decided not to share after all. However, before Enishi could decide how to resolve the situation, Misao fixed it for him. Her body straightened slightly and without opening her eyes Misao curled up again his side and rested her head on his arm. A contented sigh escaped her lips. 

            Enishi sat very still for a moment fearing to wake her and wondering if she would move again but she was still. After a few moments she made a snoring sound. Great she is going to be noisy he thought but it was just a small snort and then silence. Enishi looked down at the sleeping girl. Her still slightly damp hair stuck to the sides of her face and a few stands had fallen into the corner of her mouth. Enishi gently reached down and pulled the strands back so they rested behind her ear. He studied her for a moment. While sleeping she looked so peaceful and child-like. While the child-like was somewhat accurate even when she was awake the peacefulness was a trick of sleep.

            Somehow this brash girl with all her drama and energy was a pleasing companion. Her candor and straight-forward personality a refreshing break from the tedious labyrinthine gamut one had to guess through to discover the true meaning in other people's words. A slight smile pulled at his lips and he realized that more than just other people, Enishi himself had lost that child-like openness and joy for life. Seeing a girl who despite what must have been a horrific day bounce back with vitality and humor was … good, but more than that maybe it was also a sign, maybe he needed to bounce back from what had been a horrendous few years. It was the first time since Tomoe's death that Enishi felt a spark of happiness. He looked to the fire, which had dwindled down to glowing fiery coals and a few bluish flames swaying about on one of the large logs. He stirred the fire a bit trying not to disturb the girl. A few new flames leapt up from the coals and sparks flew into the air glimmering and glowing a bright red-orange. The new golden flames danced merrily with the smaller blue ones and a new wave of heat warmed the hut. Enishi looked once again at Misao's sleeping face, before closing his own eyes and letting the warmth and soft sounds of the crackling fire lull him to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long to update. It ended up that when I thought I would have more time I ended up having less. Funny how that works. It was also kind of difficult to get back into the flow of writing so I am not sure how good this chapter is and it may need some edits later. I did not really intend to make this chapter so heavy and I am not very good at that kind of thing. This all started out light so I will endeavor to keep it that way. I am not the deep thinking, philosophical type but this turned out a little more that way. Anyways, better luck next chapter. I would also like to again extend a big thank you to every one that has reviewed. 

**Seri-chan**: Misao is supposed to be older so she has matured a little, at least but, is still somewhat of a child. 

**Len**: now you have a little more and hopefully I will finish soon, but that is a big hope. 

**Dynast**: ack! I feel bad having such a long hiatus; hope this makes up for it. 

Thanks (^_^')

            ~Merrow


End file.
